Wish Upon a Star
by Green Eyes and Glasses
Summary: Princess Lily was bored and hated the life of Royalty. The Infamous Captain James Potter must find the evil Captain Riddle and fufill his families laws along with his mates, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. A destiny has connected them all together, and Fate has brought them to meet again. But when the Captain and Princess wish on a star, only time will tell what happen next...
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here

**A/N: Hello my fellow writers! My friend and I (Magic and the Marauders) were walking down the hall when I thought 'you know, I've read these before' and wanted to try it out! I will update ****_Unexpected Gifts _****but for now, enjoy! P.s if you couldn't tell by the end of the story, It's AU. ENJOY!**

* * *

Res: Hello! Author doesn't own any of this. She is just a person who likes Chocolate and Harry Potter. *laughs evilly*

Lily: Hey! Don't say that! She also likes noodles. But she doesn't own anything. *They high five and Author chases them*

* * *

_"Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover." -_ **_H. Jackson Brown Jr._**

* * *

The young woman sighed delicately as she looked out the small window onto the curved streets of London. A pearly tear slipped down her rosy red cheeks as the door creaked open. She swung around fast, her dress bouncing and getting caught around her legs, jumping to her feet and her emerald eyes scanned the room quickly. Her hand flew up and wiped the tear away out of habit. Her back straightened, however as she saw who it was.

Heather Evans smiled softly as her heels clinked against the hard, wooden floor. "Lily?" she said in a perfectly petite voice. Lily turned away and sighed slightly. Right. Tomorrow was the day that she would meet all her suitors. Or, technically, today, yet in the morning. She'd met them before and hated every single one. She glared at the sky, so bright and cheery, the sun already beginning to set. Why did it have to oppose her feelings?

She sighed once more and, crossing her hands encased in white gloves, she stood up meanderingly. Then she turned and met the emerald eyes so like hers and stomped her foot loudly on the ground.

"Mum! I don't _want_ to!"

Heather looked amused and sat down on the marble bench, patting the cold spot next to her. Lily looked down curiously and slumped onto the seat, putting her head in her hands, her soft ringlets of auburn hair falling down her back as she sighed quietly. For her whole life it had been do this, and do that, all properly like they expected a princess to be. Was she really the only girl in the world who didn't wish to be a princess? That was something she had yet to find out.

"Honey, I know you don't. But you must. You need somebody to keep you safe after we have advanced through this world," her mum said quietly, though she had a slight twinkle in her eyes. "I don't want that, I don't_ need _a man, I'm perfectly independent on my own!" Lily replied impatiently, "What about Tuney, who does she have?" Her mother smiled and placed her hand on her daughter's dress. "She met that lovely young man, Lord Dursley, a while ago. You know that."

Lily rolled her eyes. Of course she did. That was all her older sister had talked about, to anybody who'd listen; the gardener, cooks, servants, and of course, Lily. Personally, she thought that she'd seen handsomer whales than that thing, but she couldn't reply like she wanted to.

"Yes, but-"she retorted, trying to argue. Her mother held up her hand and Lily fell silent, looking at the sky. It had gotten quite dark now, as she had been sitting there for many hours. She crossed her hands on her lap daintily as small tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She sniffled slightly and her mother sighed. "You'll thank us someday." Heather leaned down and kissed her daughters forehead and then patted her shoulder, feeling the tensity that was slowly building up. She smiled and picked up her handkerchief, which was conveniently lying on the ground and the reason she'd come into the room. She put the familiar cloth into her pocket and briskly excited the room, shutting the door with a slight click.

Lily then groaned inwardly with relief and took off her shoes. She rubbed her feet and, feeling the need to release her anger, narrowed her eyes at the shoe and chucked it with all her strength across the room. She flopped down on the bed and undid her hair, the beautiful auburn waves falling down her back. She took off her dress and corset, breathing a sigh of relief when the latter was off, and got out her books to study. For a minute she had a feeling. One would call it coincidence; others would say it was destiny. Either way, she tilted her head and gazed at the sky as a shooting star went past. Her eyes followed it as she tried to think of a wish. She glanced down at the book in her hand and nodded slightly.

_Yes, that would be nice. I wish…to leave all this and become a sailor. _

* * *

What?" he said incredulously as his best mates burst into fits of laughter. Remus held onto the mast for support and Sirius just fell down onto his nice clean deck! James, sorry, CAPTAIN James growled at them and crossed his arms. "Seriously, mates, what's so funny?"

Sirius wiped his eyes and, before the next attack hit him, handed his captain the paper. James snatched it from his first mate and his eyes widened slightly as he smacked his forehead in exasperation. On the cover it said _"Captain James Potter of the infamous boat, Marauders, has recently told inside viewers that he is nothing more than a cuddly little…" _James stopped there, crumpling the small paper tightly up and throwing it to be consumed under the azure-tinted waves.

He clapped his hands together and said to Remus, "First watch is us, mate." Remus nodded and flipped the golden hourglass, used for taking time as they had no clocks. He marked down their position as the rest of the crew went below deck. Sirius took the helm and started to whistle, occasionally turning the hazel wheel. James and Remus crept to the bow and both leaned on the rail, sighing quietly. James averted his eyes to the powerful waves and watched them for a bit. Remus shook his head slightly and looked up at the sunset. It was beautiful, and the large setting ball was salmon, and mango colored, which tinted beautifully of the turquoise waves. Remus nudged James, who smiled slightly at the scene.

Remus could feel something was irking him, and he knew what it was. "You know you don't have to do this. You're a pirate; we don't follow laws." James laughed half-heartedly and smiled back. He reached up, sighed, and messed his hair up a bit.

"But I have to. It's a tradition and I have to if we're ever going to catch the _Fugiens Letum _and get revenge on that…thing. I need to do this, and you know I do. Set the course for London." He said in a strong voice and stretched to his full height, a few inches taller than his second mate. "We're going to find Captain Riddle and stop this. We'll worry about tradition later."

Remus nodded, and his amber eyes were stone as he walked briskly to Sirius.

"Set course for London. We've got a snake and a maiden to find."

Sirius nodded and turned the wheel slightly. Remus stood next to him, tying his own sandy hair up in a small ponytail and putting his rather large hat over it. The fluffy feather blew in the breeze. Sirius grinned and winked at him.

Back on deck, James sighed and stretched out, sweeping his hat off and across his chest. His hazel eyes darted back up at the stars and widened at the shooting star. He smiled slightly. He laid his calloused hand across his chest and thought his wish as loud as he mentally could, which was pretty loud. All h needed was a woman to call his own. And not one of those hags, no. A woman who could think for herself, fight, and laugh at all he said. _I need somebody who will love me..and I can love. And…to find Riddle. _He clenched his fist, not knowing that somewhere in England, a young woman was wishing the same star.

**QUESTIONS:**

**Should Lily be OOC, or not?**

**Should Snape be good, or bad? Dumbledore?**

**Should Lily disguise herself as a boy? Or she is kidnapped?**

...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I wrote this the day I published the first chapter. INSPIRAION! Sorry I described Lily's part too detailed (boring-like) because I just needed to try it out. So, Enjoy and please REVIEW!**

* * *

Res: -walks up- Yay! I'm in this chapter!

Sirius: But only for like, two sentences.

Res: -growls and jumps on him-

Sirius: -screams-

James and Remus: -laughs hard-

"_I can't control the wind but I can adjust the sail."- Ricky Skaggs_

* * *

_Screaming, where was it coming from? Oh, her. She struggled and tried to run faster, but it was no use. The light was getting closer and closer, whizzing past everything in sight. The redhead stopped, and gave up as something ran in front of her. No, four something's. The blast hit them and they flew back a bit, one of them, a girl landing on Lily. The last thing she felt was a corner of the light hitting her and an over-whelming sense of magic surging throughout her and a pair of hazel eyes searching hers before she blacked out…_

And woke up in a cold sweat. Lily sat up sharply, her comforter covering her as she gasped for breath. She quickly threw it off and turned to the side, letting her feet dangle from the sides of the bed as she hugged her arms to her chest. She pushed her hair, wet with sweat, to the side as her breathing became less raggedy. _I've had this dream before, no doubt_, she thought as she pulled her robe on, the softness of it calming her slightly. She slipped out of bed, shivering as her feet touching the cold stone floor.

The water felt chilled as she splashed it on her face, frowning slightly. But this time, she remembered the hazel eyes. Never before had that detail come up. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were a bit red, accenting the emerald color. Her auburn hair hung weakly at her shoulders and she took the band from her wrist and tied it up.

_There_, she thought as she nodded at herself in the mirror. She wiped her eyes slightly and stood up straight and tall. _Just like…a princess. _She sighed and turned, looking back into the room. She smiled and took a step, then shrieked as she fell on her face. Her foot had caught on the corner and she huffed, blushing madly. _Thank Merlin it's dark out. _Her head, though, snapped around as she looked out the window. A tree cracked and a few more twigs snapped, loudly. She winced and sat up, brushing herself off. _My fault, my fault, I know.._.

She opened her door and crept downstairs, her hand always on the railing.

She walked into the room and flipped the light switch on. The brightness blinded her but she walked over to their cupboard anyways, shielding her eyes. Her hand grasped some left over granola and she quickly got a bowl. Pouring It in, she sat down and started to eat when a creak made her turn.

"Lily. I thought that was you, since Petunia doesn't usually come downstairs," King Jonathan Evans remarked, a twinkle in his eye. He smiled and sat across from her.

"How's my favorite flower today? You have that big ball in the morni-well, in a few hours." He said, looking at her as she sighed.

"Yes, father. But I…" she shook her head slightly and stood up. "Never mind. It wouldn't do." She smiled slightly as he chuckled, "Ah, well. I am excited to see you in that dress. Your mother wore it, you know. When I met her."

Lily turned and half-smiled. He grinned back as she left to get ready.

* * *

Sirius laughed as he lunged again. The swords clanged against each other as he practiced with James. The captain parried and chuckled as he noticed that his mate had done exactly what he wanted. He lunged again, only this time he aimed up and knocked Sirius' sword away. Sirius looked worried as James grinned smugly and Remus laughed.

"Alright. Captain wins. Sorry Sirius." The man mentioned pouted, crossing his arms as James snorted, throwing the sword back to him. The group and the bystanders proceeded to the tavern for lunch. They were in port for the first time in two months. Most of them were stumbling, as they hadn't yet managed to get their land legs. They sauntered into _Felix Felicis, _a relatively clean tavern. Sirius immediately stride over to the women, grinning. Remus rolled his eyes and went to buy a few Firewhiskeys as James sat down at a table. Sweeping his coat off, he laid it on the chair next to him. He frowned and stared intently at the fire. It grew a bit, and he nodded in satisfaction.

His head snapped up, though when he saw a woman pass by. Sure, she didn't look different then most woman, except for her eyes. She glanced at him, and kept walking. He was lost in the emerald and frowned thoughtfully. _Where have I seen that color before? And with that hair…_ he snapped out of his trance when his mate plopped the drinks down. The woman looked back, and smiled slightly at him, before exiting quickly. He craned his neck until the door snapped shut and then turned back smiling.

"You feel fine, James?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Never been better." He said in a strange voice and then his eyes narrowed as he stood up, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. Remus frowned and stood up also, as the door flew open with the wind. James glanced over and Remus smiled sheepishly, also placing his hand on his sword. Sirius stopped his chat and rose; walking to them. A few glasses of water tipped and fell over. As soon as James turned around towards the fire grate, a voice called out "Captain Potter."

The figure stepped out and James glared at him. "Snape," he said harshly and took out his sword. Severus made disproving noises at him. "Now, Potter, can't we have a civil conversation like the gentlemen we are?" James glared at him and sat down roughly. His cup fell over and spilled his drink onto the wood table as Sirius and Remus sat down next to him. He gestured to an empty chair with his hands.

"Well, go on. Sit, please." James remarked icily, holding out a bottle to him. "Firewhiskey?" He said and Snape's lip curled up slightly. He sneered and sat. "Pleasure," he replied, taking the mug and a few of the shadows danced behind the group sitting at the table. A woman came out and put a hand on James' shoulder. The woman, Res, smiled at him encouragingly. Remus and Sirius glanced at each other and smiled slightly, with a bit of worry in each other features, as well as Res'. This would not turn out well.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ah, Hello my fellow Authors! I've missed you. You see, I was on a cruise and didn't have**** WiFi, though I learned a lot about treasure and how the ocean looks and feels. Good for a pirate story. So far, I have about 2-3 Chapters planned out, but not what they're looking for. I'm going to ****Magic and the Marauders ****and I **_**hope **_**she'll help me, though I think I might have confused her a bit with my ideas. (Sorry!) Anyways, enjoy this Easter chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Res:** *looks around and grins evilly* Oh, Siri!

**Sirius**: *magically appears out of nowhere* Yes, Res darling?

**Res: ***hits him with a cucumber and screams* Turn into a Padfoot!

**Sirius: ***screams and turns into dog, sitting on Res' feet*

**Remus: ***rolls eyes and grabs a Pokeball* Go, Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **Author does not own this series, only the plot and anything you don't recognize. Res Nicula belongs/was thought up by Yours Truly (Res) and **Magic and the Marauders **(Nicula, originally Canicula.)

"_To reach a port we must set sail –  
Sail, not tie at anchor  
Sail, not drift." – Franklin D. Roosevelt _

"…are you sure, Snape?" Sirius asked, leaning forward worriedly. Snape nodded curtly, "Yes Black, Captain Riddle…" "Is planning to kidnap the Princess," James finished, and sighed deeply. He'd only met Princess Lily a few times, but they were all memorable. And that day, how could he forget it? _Oh yeah, I can't._

Res stepped forward and slammed her hand down on the table, making the drinks tip. The wind blew around and it started to storm outside, rain pounding on the roof.

"How can we trust _you, _Snape? How many times has your cowardice al-"James held up a hand and she sat back down, glaring at Snape. Calmly, James said, "Alright, because Dumbledore trusts you, I will…just this time. Is that clear?" "Crystal," Snape sneered back and James stood up. He tipped his hat to Snape and turned on his heel, his mates and Res following him, with another glare at Snape from the female pirate. James pushed the door open.

_Back on the ship…_

"Alright, Sirius, Remus, you know what to do!" The captain hollered and they nodded, yelling out orders to the crew. He grabbed Res' arm, murmuring, "Miss Nicula…" she glared at him and he grinned at her, tousling his hair up, "Sorry, habit. Res, follow me." "Yes Cap'n," she replied, a slight twinkle in her eyes.

She had known not known James as long as Sirius had, but they loved each other in a Brother-and-Sister kind of way, not a lover's way. Anyways, he had known since she had joined the crew that she liked Sirius, and always teased her about it. The always fought, and she won the Brain battles, but he always won Physical battles like swimming, or dueling.

He could feel Res behind him, walking along with her hand on the dark chestnut colored rail. He opened the door and sat down, gesturing for Res to sit down across from him, and she did just that.

"Res, you know when you joined, I told you I might have to ask something of you. Granted, I have teased you about Sirius,_ "he_ admitted sheepishly, grinning at her, "but this is very big." "James, I can handle it. I'm a big girl, unlike _some _people," she joked, winking at him. He smiled and then it turned to a frown. She was immediately alert.

"James?" "…I need you to kidnap the princess before Riddle does." He said quickly, a determined look in his eye. She stood up abruptly and nodded, grabbing her sword from where she'd left it and sliding it into the hilt. **(A/N: I apologize; I don't know the exact words.)**

He stood up, rain pounding on the deck, echoing into the cabin. The fire blazed and James called out, if not in a bit confused way, "Wait! You know, usually when I ask something, you argue for hours. But now, you just agree and start to leave. What's going on?" She sighed, halfway out the door, tying her royal blue bandana on and replying, "I know why, and understand. And…" she winked at him as she left the room, her dark brown hair bouncing behind her. "I want a wedding invite!" She rushed out as he snorted, shaking his head. Crazy girl, always believing in such things.

His rough, coarse fingers touched the crimson pendant hanging from his neck. How much he had earned that day. Someday, it would all make sense. After he found _Fugiens Letum _and found the other two pendants, along with Res, Sirius, Remus, and the rare one he had found deep in the headquarters. Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, and Purple.

He turned towards the fire as it grew with his thoughts, which were streaming through his mind as fast as _The Marauder._

Res smiled, tipping her hat at the soldiers who guarded the large ivy-covered gates. Merlin, she'd never seen a palace this big before. She looked at the large marble towers and walls, the number of guards on the ramparts staring down at her as her coats swept the ground.

She took a deep breath, not turning back down. Her courage jumped at the thought of the ivory pendant Sirius had handed her to and blushed slightly. Their hands, the one she lifted to knock on the door, touched and he had winked at her. She rapped sharply on the door with her knuckles. It opened and she bowed down, "Your majesty." She walked in, the door sharply shutting behind her robes.

Lily slumped on her bed, combing her auburn hair with her brush. Her fingers found the knots and smoothed them out. **(A/N: Foreshadowing?) **She slipped off her shoes and sighed, as her door opened. A tall woman, no, around her age, stepped in. Her long, dark brown hair would have reached her fingers, but it was held up in a royal blue bandana. It was wavy, and she had a pleasant figure. She was wearing an oddly familiar looking pendant. It was yellow and shined brightly on a white-gold chain. Her sparkling icy-blue eyes stopped on Lily's emerald and she said something, "Thank you, Miss. I can take it from here." The maid nodded and, with a sheepish smile, backed out of the room.

"Hello, Princess. Let me introduce myself, I am Res Nicula, a common merchant sailor," she said, sweeping her hat off. Lily's eyes twinkled amusedly as she waved her hand dismissively, shaking her hand. "Please, please Miss Nicula, call me Lily," she said, laughing slightly as she pat the bed next to her. Res sat down, fingering her yellow pendant. "Only if you call me Res," Lily nodded slightly and politely asked, her stomach turning slightly.

She was the first woman, or girl, her age that had come to visit and she was a bit concerned for the reason why. Most thought she was a snobby brat, and the others _were _snobby brats.

Res smiled out her and, taking out her handkerchief, handed her something smooth and round. Lily took it and turned it over. A beautiful emerald, trim-cut with white silver, hung on a golden chain. She could see Res staring intently at her and taking a sip of something.  
Suddenly, she felt the stone warm up and burn her hand. She cried out, dropping it roughly, and cradled her hand to her chest.

Res looked guilty as she remarked, "Ah, yes I see. Well, Princess, I greatly apologize for this inconvenience but..." her hands darted out, covering Lily's mouth with the handkerchief. The corners were wet and all Lily could feel was an acidic taste and great darkness surrounded her.

Res buried her head in her hands, her hair flowing down her back. She wiped a few tears away and sighed. Reaching down, she picked up the stone and stood back up. "Lily, I know you'll like the Marauder better than this place because..." she hefted Lily over her shoulder and slid open the window, "we're all unique." And with that, she slid over the ledge, holding herself by her fingertips. Carefully, she reached her foot down and let go. She landed on the sidewalk, adjusted her cargo, and took off at a fast run.

The raven-haired man ran a hand through his hair worriedly. It was appropriate, as he was nervous. Res, his faithful helmswoman, wasn't back in the hours after she'd got her assignment. And they had to leave soon. Oh, Res. She was so careless and clumsy, she probably tripped. He rolled his eyes, wasn't the first assignment she'd botched because of clumsy action.  
Where could she be?

Res tapped her chin thoughtfully, and pointed to the emerald handkerchief. The clerk nodded and she threw him a pound. Taking the package, along with many others, she exited the store and threw them down.

She shivered. The dark alley was so cold and yet, nessecary. She picked up Lily, whom she had hidden behind a few large ferns, and carried her fireman-style down to her bags.

Around town, most people knew that if they saw a pirate carrying somebody, they were not to interrupt. And they didn't. Many people in the street cast dark, suspicious looks at Res, but she just shrugged and sneered at them. Got to keep up the tough-guy image, as most pirates wouldn't allow females on the ship, and she had to be just as good, of not better, than males. Especially James. She grinned, then the grin slipped of her face as she remembered the day. It was when they became the same, but Lily had to leave because, well, she was a princess. None of them wanted her to leave.

Res sighed, looking at her used-to-be best friend's vibrant red hair and smiled softly. Here was the ship, where she knew James would be pacing impatiently, getting angrier by the minute. She cast an eye to the setting sun and felt its warmth call to her. Ah, well. James could wait, she thought as she set Lily down, anxiously anticipating her awakening.


End file.
